1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing system that read out authentication information from non-contact type storing medium and perform an output of data, especially, reads out authentication information from portability terminal.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, an image forming system that is jointly used by plural users is widely spread in office environment and so on. The image forming system is composed of an image forming apparatus such as multiplex equipment having a printer, a printer section and a scanner section and a host computer being connected to the image forming apparatus through network. The image forming apparatus performs an output of a print object on the basis of image data sent from the host computer.
Because such image forming apparatus is jointly used by plural users, for example, when printing secret document including secret information, the outputted print object is seen by other people or taken intentionally by other people, thereby, the image forming apparatus has a risk of leaking secret information.
In order to avoid such secret leakage, until now, before an output of the print object in the image forming apparatus, a technique of authentication print is utilized to judge whether or not user is person having print authority. For example, in the technique indicated in the stated later patent document 1, the host computer adds password to print data serving as image data and sends it to a print server serving as an information processing apparatus. The print server stores the print data and the password when receiving the print data appended the password. Next, when the password is inputted through keyboard, the print server judges whether or not the inputted password agrees with the password that was appended to the print data. Then, only when judged that they agree, the print server further judges that the user who inputted the password is the person having the print authority and sends the print data to a printer to execute a printing process.
By the way, a participation plan person who prepares to take the printed secret document to participate a meeting of enterprise office far from self office uses a method of the authentication print stated above for avoiding the loss of the secret document in movement. In the case, the participation plan person sends the image data of the secret document previously to the image forming apparatus that was set up by the enterprise from the computer of the office to store it. Then, after arriving in the enterprise office, in the image forming apparatus, the print authority is performed to execute the print of the secret document.    Patent document 1: Japan patent publication 08-083153.
However, when the participation plan person stated above, moves from office to the enterprise, for example, because encountering such as accident, traffic jam and train delay, so he/she cannot be in time to participate meeting or cannot attend the meeting through the image data of the secret document is stored in the image forming apparatus of the enterprise, other meeting participation peoples who do not have the print authority are impossible to execute the print and to get the secret document.
Therefore, the information processing apparatus and the information processing system are desired that can hold the security and can transfer the print authority that is had by one user to other users.